


Double the Trouble

by BlackIris



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Reader-Insert, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt will be in used in fic:150: Thor excitedly invites Reader and Loki to a Midgardian double date. But Jane isn’t too happy to see Loki. Loki in turn doesn’t want to go. Eventually he agrees to go to make Reader and Thor happy.





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> I might have added a few bits here and there. So sue me, I enjoyed this prompt more than I initially thought I would.

“Stevie. Come on.” Y/N playfully pleads. “The sooner you help me, the sooner I go away.” 

Dr. Strange doesn’t look up from the weathered book he’s reading, shaking his head slightly. 

“Stevie. Stevie. Stevie.” She pouts, fiddling with her nails. The corner of her mouth picks up into a sly smirk. “Please? I’ll owe you. And by me, I mean Loki and or Thor will owe you one.”

When he still doesn’t respond, she continues. 

“ Mostly Thor though. Like, this whole thing is his fault. His and Jane’s. But, like, I like Jane. I won’t drag her into this. I mean. She did upset Loki but still. I mean, like, I like Thor too. Like, obviously not as much as Loki. But this is, like, mostly for Thor. Thor’s the one that wants the whole, like, double date thing. But like, Loki doesn’t want to. I think it could be like totally interesting. Like, I don’t think we’ve ever, like actually, spent time together. Like, just the four of us. So, like, it’s Thor’s fault. Right? Like, don’t you think? Since he’s, like, the one trying to set this whole thing – “ 

“Alright!” Dr. Strange says, snapping the book closed at the same time, startling Y/N. 

Y/N’s look of shock transforms into a large smile. “Thanks Stevie.” 

“Just hush; no more. And don’t call me ‘Stevie.’” 

“Okay.” Y/N can’t help but laugh, her plan of annoying him worked faster than she thought it would. 

“What do you want?” 

“Open a portal for me?”

“That’s it, hmm?” He asks, doubting the simplicity of her request, “It’s like double the trouble with you, even when Thor’s adoptive brother isn’t around.” 

Y/N hums, taking his irritation as a compliment. “I have a feeling, for some reason, you don’t mind. Anyways. I need to talk to Loki. He won’t see me or Thor. And now we don’t know where he’s gone.”

Dr. Strange sighs, looking to the side, unwilling to confirm or deny that he really didn’t mind Y/N’s irregular visits to the sanctum.

“Stephen will you help me? Otherwise I have to call on Heimdall, and I’d rather not bug him.” Y/N looks up to the ceiling, mumbling, “No offence big guy.” 

“Alright. Just know when he was here last he was in a foul mood.” Dr. Strange says, raising his arms, creating a portal for her. “He told me he doesn’t want to see anyone. Good luck Y/N.” 

“Thank you, Stephen.” Y/N kisses Dr. Strange on the cheek before walking through the portal into a dense forest. 

He sighs, finally alone again. “No wonder he loves her. They’re perfect together.”

\-----

Walking through the forest, she loses track of time and where she’s been. Drawn by the soft noise, she comes upon a creek, babbling away. The large moss-covered boulders look like plush pillows of pear and olive. A soft contrast to the rigid, sharp spires of the towering trees that surround her. 

Sitting on of the fuzzy boulders to rest a moment, Y/N’s fingers glide through the cool water, sending a shiver through her body. The smooth stones deep beneath the water’s surface calling to her. 

A garbled croak brings her from her thoughts. Looking up she see a raven sitting on one of the felled trees, its head cocked to the side in observant amusement. 

“Hello.” Y/N says, a smile slowly playing across her face. 

A shrill croak sounds above her, as a second raven flies over her, landing on her shoulder. 

“Ah, there you are Muninn.” She says to the smaller raven. 

Huginn croaks twice, snapping his bill a few times to gain her undivided attention. “Water.”

“What of it, dear?” 

“Not it. Not Gjöll.” Muninn squawks to Huginn, ruffling her wings.

“Alright then. What am I missing?” Y/N says, drying her fingers on her clothes. 

“Follow.” Huginn croaks, turning his head, pointing and motioning with his beak upstream. “Follow. Water.” 

“You’re both helping me, huh?” Y/N mumbles, stroking Muninn’s feathers. 

Huginn makes another gurgling noise, “Treat.”

Y/N laughs as Muninn tilts her head, eyes gleaming. She bobs her head, excitedly repeating, “Give gift. Give gift.” 

“Alright, I suppose I might have something for you two.”

Y/N holds out her arm, inviting Huginn over. As the other raven perches on her forearm, she works her hand to her pocket, bringing out it out in a fist. Huginn and Muninn gurgle and chirp in excitement. 

“This little treat is just between us alright my darlings?” 

Huginn lets out several deeply gurgled, “Treat. Treat. Treat.” 

Muninn’s a higher chirp of “Give Gift. Give Gift.” Is almost too much noise and hilarity for Y/N to handle. 

“Alright, alright.” Y/N chuckles opening her hand and revealing two round chocolates wrapped in shiny metallic foil.

They each peck a chocolate out of her palm and fly happily away. 

Y/N laughs as the birds disappear into the forest, perhaps when she finds Loki she’ll leave out their visit; he’s never been overly found of them. 

She continues upstream for some time, becoming more familiar with the gentle babbling music of the creek with every step. 

The trees fall away and form a clearing, a small meadow, walled in by tall trees unlike any she’s ever seen before. The open space is filled with long blades of grass and puffed white flowers sitting atop golden stalks. Birds chirp a song she’s yet to hear as a gentle breeze rustles the billowy flowers back and forth. 

“This place is so peaceful.” Y/N mumbles to herself, taking in the sight before her. 

Near the centre of the clearing sits a circle of large, flat stones with a larger one in the middle. Approaching them, she sees various detailed carvings sprawled across them. Long sweeping lines, echoing each other in spots creating stylized waves in one section, fire in another, trees in a third. Enraptured with the carvings, she walks around the smaller stones, dragging her fingers along the lines in the carved rock. She continues admiring the rocks until she’s back at the one she started with. 

The only carved rock left for her to take in lies in the centre. It is the largest one by far and holds even more carvings and details than the other stones. A top the centre stone, lays a coiled viper. It’s dark scales gleam in the sun light. Y/N slowly approaches it, hoping to catch its attention sooner rather than later, if she hasn’t already. The viper slowly lifts its head and looks at Y/N. She offers it a kind smile, taking in the emerald eyes instead of the red ones the snake is commonly known to have.

“Loki?”

The viper opens its mouth, its fangs still sheathed. 

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

The viper remains still, its tongue peaking out quickly, flicking the air before disappearing from whence it came. 

“Okay. I suppose you can listen to me in any form, right? I’ll just talk and you can continue with your sun bathing.” 

The viper rests its head atop one of its coils as Y/N sits atop the stone next to it. 

“I know you’re not pleased with Jane, or Thor for that matter.” Y/N says, tucking her legs underneath her. “Thor’s very sorry. You don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to. But I think it would be good for us all to spend some time together, like he suggested.” 

Movement catches Y/N attention as the viper moves closer to her, it’s head resting on her hand. 

“Hey.” Y/N smiles down at the viper. “I hope this means you’re not mad at me. You know you’re rather gorgeous like this?” 

Green magic shimmers and flashes beside her, revealing Loki sitting next to her, clad in casual Asgardian breaches and tunic. He lifts her hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. 

“I could never stay mad at you, darling.” 

“Then what’s all this about?” She asks, hand gesturing to their surroundings. 

Loki huffs, letting his shoulders droop. “After Jane’s outburst, I suppose her words stuck with me. Like fungi or a leach, I couldn’t shake.”

“I didn’t know she had such an effect on you. Had I known, Loki, I –“

“No. Don’t apologize. She was right. I’m afraid I have become something of a true monster over time.” He smirks darkly, eyes glued to the meadow floor. 

“We’ve been over this.” Y/N says, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “And, I have no problem repeating this till I am blue in the face; you are no monster. Even if you were, I’d still love you.” 

“You have the patience of an ancient god, darling.” 

“For you I do.” 

“I’m not deserving of you.” Loki whispers. 

“You don’t always see yourself in the right light.” Y/N shakes her head, pulling his arm over her shoulders, tucking herself into his side. “And what Jane said. She was panicking: everything is still so fresh for her. It doesn’t give her an excuse, but I think I understand a little.” 

“Jane is still affected by London to that extent?” 

“Yeah. I asked Darcy about it and she told me the whole thing.” Y/N sighed, looking at her hands. “She was there, with the whole dark elves thing in London.” 

“As I’ve heard.” 

“She, she told me Jane helped Thor, but near the end, she thought she couldn’t save him… She was willing to die with him.” 

“Die with him. Not for him.” Loki shakes his head the slightest fraction. 

“Loki, please.” Y/N’s words coming out as a soft sigh. “I’ve talked to Jane and I think I’ve helped her through a few things. If you won’t do this for me, do it for Thor. I know Jane’s just working through things. She’s still healing, still weary. Just like all of us. Nearly every time she sees him they almost die. I know it’d give me quite the complex if I were her.” 

“Alright.” Loki sighs, taking Y/N’s hand in his. “One more chance, darling, but know I do this for you and not them.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. While I like Jan, and I love Thor despite my sometimes better judgement.” Loki smirks, “I love you more, if this pleases you, then so be it. I will behave as you say. Play the part.” 

“Thank you.” Y/N smiles. “I thought I’d really have to twist your arm or bribe you.”

“I’m getting soft, aren’t I?” 

“Not at all.” Y/N laughs as Loki gives her a pointed look. “Besides, I won’t tell anyone.”


End file.
